Toppo (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
|-|Base= |-|God of Destruction= Toppo is the leader of the pride troopers, and is a candidate to become the next God of Destruction of the 11th universe. CHARACTER STATISTICS Tier: 2-B ''' | '''2-B Name: Toppo Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown. '''Classification: Pride trooper | God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Ki sensing, Afterimage creation, Ki manipulation, Power nullification, resistance to the following: Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction (Comprable to SSJB Goku and Golden Frieza who tanked the hakai), Transmutation (Superior to SSJ Vegito, who kept his powers even after becoming chocholate), Emphatic Manipulation, Electricity and Time Stop I All the same, to a higher extent along with Existence Erasure (Can erase anything from existence), Soul Destruction (Via the hakai), Void Manipulation (Via his aura . Anything that touches him gets erased from existence, including ki), Spatial manipulation (Bent the world of void), Reality Warping (Warped the world of void), Resistance to Toon Force (As a God of Destruction, he should be somewhat comparable to Beerus who is immune to Arale's Toon Force) Attack Potency: Multiversal (Fought in a competitive fight against SSJB Goku and forced him to go into Kaioken. Is a candidate to become a God of Destruction whom can destroy at least 2 macrocosms, each being over 4 universes in size) | Multiversal ' 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with SSJB Goku) | Likely Infinite '(Is a God of Destruction and has reached that level of power. The Gods of Destruction are comprable to a suppressed Jiren, who transcends time and is far beyond comprehension, with time having no meaning to him) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking strength: Multiversal ' | '''Multiversal ' '''Durability: Multiversal ' | '''Multiversal ' '''Stamina: Very high | Higher than before Range: Standard Melee range. Multiversal ''' with Ki Blasts and attacks | '''Multiversal '''with ki blasts and attacks '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very smart. As a candidate for the God of Destruction spot, Toppo is very adept in martial arts and should be considered one of the strongest in his universe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Justice On and Justice Tornado:' After jumping onto his opponent's shoulder (Justice On) Toppo begins spinning at an extremely high speed to disorientate them (Justice Tornado). *'Justice Crusher:' While his adversary is distracted Toppo grabs their arm and dislocates their shoulder. *'Justice Flash:' Toppo extends one arm, grabs it with another then unleashes a barrage of Ki blasts from his finger tips. *'Justice Rear Naked Choke:' Toppo grapples his opponent from behind and starts to squeeze them until all of their bones are broken or until they are rendered unconscious. *'Destruction:' Due to his status as a God of Destruction Candidate, possessing a God of Destruction's full power, Toppo is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort, although he must charge this energy before using it. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Toppo causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. This is even shown to work on spirits/souls, as it was used to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. Toppo can also use this energy to form an aura, erasing any attacks that get near him and making him extremely difficult to damage.Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2